Cautivo
by Kashvy
Summary: Kenny quiere escapar de su verdugo, del infierno al que lo ha sometido pero el otro se empeña en mantener cautivo a su entretenimiento. ¿La única manera de escapar?, tiene que morir.


**Disclaimer: South Park pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker, yo solo me divierto escribiendo esto sin fines de lucro.**

Era de noche, lo sabía porque todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, apenas iluminado por unos débiles rayos de luna que se colaban a través de los tablones que cubrían las ventanas del largo pasillo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no salía de su encierro que perdió la noción del tiempo, todo era tan irregular que a veces no sabía si era de día o era de noche. Del otro lado, en el muro, había pinturas de hombres y mujeres muy antiguos, de ropas victorianas y miradas frías que al verlos se sentía como se helaba la sangre. Nunca antes se había percatado de que ese lugar existía, ni siquiera cuando era niño y tenía la costumbre de andar de vago.

Estaba cansado, débil, pero le faltaba poco para llegar, al salir del pasillo atravesó la amplia estancia mientras veía la puerta que lo separaba de su libertad. La sangre, el sudor, entraban en sus ojos causándole ardor, no importaba cuando ya se encontraba tan cerca, lo único que anhelaba era salir de ese terrible lugar. Sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo sólo podría terminar de una forma: loco.

Ya casi no tenía consciencia y quería usar la poca que le quedaba para alcanzar su objetivo. La boca reseca seguía jalando aire para llenar sus pulmones adoloridos mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por seguir de pie, cada vez que aspiraba un agudo escozor se incrustaba en su pecho, tal vez alguna costilla se encontrara rota o más, aun así continuó.

Le quedaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a la puerta, a su libertad, su ansiada libertad. Por fin volvería a ver el mundo exterior, escaparía del pueblo, se iría tan lejos como pudiera para volver a tener una vida, o al menos eso intentaría. No podría llevar a Karen con él pero estaba bien, no intentaría usarla como a él porque ella no tenía ese _don,_ le era inútil para sus perversos planes. Como fuera encontraría la manera de llevársela después y quizás Kevin también los acompañara. Se olvidaría de esas dos horribles semanas en las que había sufrido tanto, en las que había sido torturado por placer, un placer perverso e insano.

Por fin tomó la perilla de la puerta, girándola en un rápido movimiento que la abrió. Una gran sonrisa apareció al sentir la brisa del viento chocar contra su rostro, el bosque lo separaba de la civilización, era un tramo largo pero si lograba llegar a él tendría más posibilidades de escapar. Se aventuró a poner un pie fuera, casi no podía creer que por fin había terminado todo.

Al siguiente momento se encontró boca abajo en el suelo, se sintió aturdido y mareado. Tocó la parte posterior de su cabeza para ver con horror que emanaba abundante liquido rojo, había sido golpeado con fuerza pero desgraciadamente no con la suficiente para matarlo. Lo tomaron de la ropa para volverlo bruscamente, ahí estaba ese sujeto que sonreía al ver como el pánico se apoderaba de sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

—¿Tienes miedo?—preguntó el sujeto con sorna en un susurro.

Tomando sus piernas lo arrastró dentro, una vez ahí soltó sus piernas con brusquedad, vio como caminaba hasta la puerta. Su cerebro le gritaba desesperado que se levantara y corriera tan lejos como pudiera, que se alejara de él pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, era como si cada vez que ese tipo estaba cerca emanara una toxina invisible que lo inmovilizara. Sentía el miedo recorrerle cada centímetro de cuerpo, cada fibra de su ser. Él había sido un héroe, que se enfrentaba a todo sin vacilación, sin miedo, podía ir y meterse en la boca del lobo sin temor de que algo malo le pasara siempre tenía una salida después de todo. Sin embargo, éste sujeto…

Su captor cerró la puerta aventándola con todas sus fuerzas provocando un sonido que retumbó por todo el lugar. Luego observó cómo se acercaba a él con un andar casi felino, como un cazador frente a una presa. Le obligó a levantarse, halando su rubio cabello, sólo para asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caer de nuevo.

Lo levantó otra vez estirando su cabello y lo arrastró hasta el pasillo. El suelo estaba sucio y astillado, también había pedazos de vidrio roto de botellas vacías, todo pasaba la fina tela de la camiseta delgada que llevaba puesta, porque sí, le había quitado su anorak aunque hacía un frio que bien podría congelar el infierno. Sin fuerza para resistirse, lo único que atino a hacer fue sujetar sus manos asidas a su cabello para que no lastimara mucho el cuero cabelludo.

Se detuvieron al llegar al final del pasillo, ahí donde había dos puertas metálicas bastante viejas que se abrieron después de que el tipo presionara un botón a un lado, era un elevador antiguo. Lo arrojo dentro sin ningún tipo de consideración, se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared interna y de paso se lastimo esas costillas probablemente rotas. Como pudo se hizo hasta un rincón donde se convirtió en un ovillo tembloroso mientras que el otro cerraba la puerta y presionaba un botón del interior. Comenzaron a descender.

Le miró con miedo y odio, pero sobretodo miedo. No quería que llegara al nivel más bajo, no quería que esas puertas se abrieran para devolverlo a ese infierno del que creyó escapar, no quería ser torturado. Estaba solo, nadie le escuchaba cuando gritaba, nadie le iba a buscar, nadie le extrañaba, nadie notó su ausencia creyendo tal vez que andaba por ahí drogado o buscando alguna ramera. Ahora estaba a su merced, de ese lunático que en el trayecto no se dignó a verle ni un momento.

Al final el momento que tanto temía llegó, se abrieron las puertas de elevador. El sujeto camino hacia él para tomarlo de la ropa y jalarlo hacia fuera, lo llevó por otro pasillo un poco más corto, sin ventanas, sin cuadros espeluznantes, sólo una puerta negra al final.

Sabía que si la cruzaba se encontraría de nuevo sumido en la oscuridad, en el silencio que de vez en cuando era interrumpido por sus lastimeros gritos, las sádicas risas, la locura. Su instinto de supervivencia seguía incitándolo a que luchara, a que no se dejara vencer y aunque sí quería su cuerpo ya se hallaba endeble, no le daba de comer bien en todo ese tiempo. Abrió la puerta pesadamente, un rechinido cruzó por el pasillo y luego lo empujó dentro de la habitación oscura y sucia. Todas las paredes, todo el suelo, e incluso la puerta estaba forrada por suaves colchones para que no se hiciera daño, era como la habitación de un loco. También había una cama con amarres que solía usar cuando lo torturaba, de ahí el que estuviera llena de su sangre.

Lo aventó sobre la cama, se acercó como si estuviera acechándolo, por un instante pensó que iba a amarrarlo para golpearlo de nuevo pero en lugar de eso le susurró al oído: —Si te vuelves a escapar, la próxima vez me aseguraré de que tu castigo sea tan horrible que la muerte parecerá un ángel a mi lado—, levanto el rostro para verle y se fue, seguro por la camisa de fuerza que le ponía para evitar que se lastimara a sí mismo.

Al cerrarse la puerta la habitación se quedó en una abrumadora oscuridad, interrumpida por un rayito de luna que se colgaba por alguna fisura en la pared. Se abrazó a sus piernas con fuerza para esconder el rostro entre ellas. Quería llorar con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo, era como si todas sus lágrimas se hubieran terminado y de cualquier forma no le servían para nada.

Locura, locura, locura, todo era una locura. ¿Cómo saber que él mismo no estaba loco ya?, ¿quién aguantaría todo aquello sin perder la razón? Él lo sabía, sabía que no moriría tan fácil, no sabía cómo es que podía recordar que moría y volvía a nacer pero lo sabía, por ello se aprovechaba y hacía lo que quería. Siempre trataba de no sobrepasarse para que su juguetito no se le fuera de las manos pero si llegaba a matarlo no tenía que preocuparse por esconder el cadáver o las evidencias. Ya antes había pensado en suicidarse para largarse pero no tenía nada a la mano que le sirviera, además de que se aseguraba de que no pudiera hacer nada de eso… o quizás sí…

Alzó la cabeza apenas lo suficiente para ver pequeños destellos debajo de la puerta, la cual no llegaba hasta el suelo, había un espacio de como tres centímetros sobre el suelo, que el usaba para ver cuando se acercaba. Por ahí pudo notar que había pedazos de vidrios rotos que tal vez pudieran servirle. Tenía que darse prisa, llegaría en cualquier momento y le pondría la camisa de fuerza para que no se moviera. Se acercó a la puerta y sacó un par de dedos para ver si podía recoger el vidrio más grande, lo jaló al interior cortándose un dedo en el proceso, perfecto, eso era lo que quería.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí guardó la esperanza de que alguien iría por él, alguien lo extrañaría y entonces la pesadilla terminaría. No quería engañarse, sus padres estarían drogados o ebrios, Kevin en algún lugar lejos de ellos y Karen, ¿qué podía hacer la pequeña Karen? Sus amigos… bueno, no lo sabía.

Gateo torpe hasta aquel rincón en el que se refugiaba aunque bien sabía que no servía de nada, no se movía bien debido al estado de su cuerpo pero pronto todo lo mal que se sentía terminaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Con la mano temblorosa dirigió el pedazo hasta una de sus muñecas para luego cortar tan profundo, no lo sentía, ya casi no sentía nada, todo su cuerpo estaba entumido. Después de cortar la otra se recostó en el suelo con la cara pegada al suelo y cerró los ojos para esperar.

Apenas se hallara en su casa escaparía, tan lejos como pudiera, no llevaría nada que le estorbara, sólo un par de cosas. Le dolía en el alma dejar a Karen pero ella no corría peligro de momento y en caso de que algo pasara él podría volver con un plan mejor preparado. De todas formas encontraría la manera de pedirles a sus amigos que la vigilaran.

Todas sus fuerzas empezaron a desvanecerse tan rápido como el líquido salía de su cuerpo. Alguien comenzó a zarandearlo violentamente. Entreabrió los ojos con bastante esfuerzo para encontrarse directo con sus ojos, después todo se fue poniendo muy oscuro. Se sonrió.

—Vete a la mierda, hijo de puta—exhalo con su último aliento.

 **¿Quién tiene cautivo a Kenny? Ni idea, yo lo escribí pensando solamente en la desesperación que sentía de no poder escapar, pero si gustan ustedes pueden imaginarse a quien quieran que sea al otro. Y estoy pensando en escribir otro capítulo, la continuación de éste pero no será un long shot, al parecer no me va bien con esos, pero no sé.**

 **Si me regalan un review no me enojo XD**


End file.
